


Rainy days

by ikonary



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonary/pseuds/ikonary
Summary: Just some Junhwan fluff bc i miss junhwan lmao





	Rainy days

As the rain pelted against the window, Junhoe pulled the blankets closer to his body, snuggling into it.

 

It was midnight. They had just returned to their apartments after a day packed of schedules, and Junhoe was beyond contented to finally have some rest. Due to their comeback, they barely had enough sleep and was constantly practising the same song and choreography, and it bore him. Even more unfortunate for him, he even caught a cold from his bandmates when the rest of them already had recovered.

 

It wasn't fair. His body has always been more vulnerable than his bandmates, and he was the easiest to catch a sickness and always recovered the slowest. It was a pain in the ass. He'd rather catch a fever than have flu. He couldn't even swallow his saliva properly, due to the unbearable pain from having a sore throat. As he sat up to reach for the honey lemon Hanbin had brewed for him earlier, the thunder outside struck and he jumped slightly, wrapping his blanket around his head as well.

 

Struggling to gulp the liquid down and ignoring the pain, he shivered as his skin came in contact with the cold air. Usually, on rainy nights like these, he would be writing poems and listening to some soft music to unwind himself from all the stress he had accumulated in the daylight. But right now, he was way too tired and out of spirit to do anything. He couldn't sleep, because the sore throat was too unbearable for him to sleep peacefully. He kept sniffing as well, and it was so annoying to the point he doesn't want to do anything and just stone.

 

Not knowing what to do, he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He listened to the rain hitting against his window and let his mind run wild. That was the best he could do to make himself feel better.

 

Then, abruptly, someone knocked on his door.

 

He groaned mentally. Why does someone have to interfere only when he's finally settled down comfortably?

 

As the knocks continue, he felt even more compelled to not respond. I'll just pretend I'm asleep, Junhoe thought.

 

"Junhoe, are you asleep?" a familiar voice came from the other side of the door, and he immediately recognised it. it was Jinhwan.

 

He contemplated whether he should get up. He was feeling way too exhausted to bother, but then as if Jinhwan could read his mind, he opened Junhoe's door and immediately plopped himself on Junhoe's chair and sat next to Junhoe chair.

 

"Are you okay?" Jinhwan murmured.

 

Junhoe, feeling super extra sassy when sick, stared at Jinhwan then rolled his eyes. Do I look like I'm fucking okay? Junhoe replied back mentally.

 

Jinhwan chuckled softly, and his small hands made his way to Junhoe's hair, caressing them softly. It made Junhoe felt at ease. It's a feeling that was indescribable, but whenever Jinhwan plays with his hair, he instantaneously feels better, despite what he has gone through.

 

Junhoe closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jinhwan's soothing hand on his scalp. Looking at the sight of Junhoe being such a big baby, Jinhwan can't help but smile but feel a string of guilt tugging at his heartstrings.

 

"I'm so sorry I passed the cold to you..." Jinhwan trailed off.

 

Junhoe shook his head. He still refused to speak.

 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jinhwan asked, his voice slightly needy. It's been almost a month since they had alone time and JInhwan missed being affectionate with Junhoe. It's also been a month since they finally had time to rest, and of course, he had to look for Junhoe to cuddle with him instead of sleeping himself.

 

Junhoe shook his head again. Of course, he missed having Jinhwan by his side too, but he didn't want to pass Jinhwan the cold again. Especially not after Jinhwan had just recovered.

 

"Pleasee," Jinhwan whined again.

 

'No. Don't want you to get sick," Junhoe finally spoke up, his voice hoarse. He opened his eyes and looked at Jinhwan, and Jinhwan was pouting, and Junhoe sighed. Jinhwan knew Junhoe couldn't resist it when he pouts, and Jinhwan grinned and immediately lie beside Junhoe and snuggled against Junhoe's sides.

 

Junhoe flipped to lean on his side, and wrapped his arms around Jinhwan's and pulled him closer to his body. He even put his legs over Jinhwan's hips and acted as if Jinhwan is his bolster.

 

"Mmfgmh you're heavy," Jinhwan protested, his voice muffled against's Junhoe's chest. Junhoe chuckled heartily, his throat hurting even more, but he didn't care. He missed Jinhwan, and Jinhwan was all it matters.

 

Then, silence blanketed them. As the rain lets up into a drizzle, the both of them held each other close, with Junhoe rubbing back, and Jinhwan tracing small circles on Junhoe's side.

 

Jinhwan suddenly pulled Junhoe's arm off him and propped himself up with his elbows. "Are you really okay though? Do you need me to prepare some ginger tea for you so your throat feels better? Or, like I can make you some porridge, if you feel hungry-" Jinhwan started rambling.

 

Junhoe shooked his head for the thrice time that night. But Jinhwan kept going on, and Junhoe stared at Jinhwan's lips and felt so tempted to kiss him to shut him up, but he couldn't. Not when he's sick.

 

Instead, he wrapped his arms around Jinhwan's shoulders, then pulled him down so that Jinhwan is lying on his chest, then he whispered, "It's okay. Having you here is my greatest medicine."

 

And just like that, the couple spent the night in each other's arms, while the rain continues throught out the night.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fic and wow i really suck at narrative writing  
> follow me on twitter @ikonary though lolol


End file.
